Raven
by Little Miss Darkness 13
Summary: ok well Bella gets a letter from her long lost cousin Raven. How will Bella and the Cullens deal with her very odd cousin? Title sucks for now, i'll figure something out later. oh and its totaly redone and probable easier to read!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Twilight/ New Moon story so don't be too harsh on my reviews. But don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism. Thanks, hope you like it. I also don't own the book or its characters. By this is set before the baseball game in twilight so I'm going to put that part in my story but be warned it will be different. Lets just say Victoria get her ass kicked but I'm not telling you who.

**Dear Bella,**

**It's been a long time since I last saw you. I just recently talked with you mother, and she informed me that you are living with your father in Forks. I wonder what made you move there, but it doesn't matter much to me I've always loved it there. I hope that you like it as well. But now I must get more to the point, I'm coming for a visit; I'll be there in a few days. See you soon.**

**Love,**

**Raven**

Bella had a look of pure shock and disbelief on her face as she put down the letter and that made Edward a little too uneasy. "What's wrong Bella?" His velvety soft voice was full of concern. "My cousin on my mom's side is coming for a visit." She was still slightly confused at this all of a sudden event. "And that's a bad thing?" Edward asked now confused at his loves shock.

"Well not really, it's just that the last time I saw her was when we were both about 9 years old." Bella sounded like there were a few painful memories locked up in her mind at this moment and it frustrated Edward to know that he couldn't know what she was thinking. "Well maybe it won't be all bad." Edward said motioning to the letter. Suddenly the door opened and Charlie trudged through the door. "Hey kids." Suddenly a wave of fear was on his face.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked Bella didn't say anything and simply handed him the letter. As he read the letter he was overjoyed and still slightly confused. "When was the post date?" Charlie asked a hint of concern in his voice. Just as Bella was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. They all looked over at the door and then they all looked at each other. "I'll get it." Charlie said as he got up to get the door he raised his hesitantly as reached for the doorknob. He was about to open the door when it swung open. "Hi Uncle Charlie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone's eyes just about pooped out of socket, when they saw a girl with strait jet black hair that went to the middle of her back and deep yet bright blue eyes walk in. Bella was the first to say something. "Hi, you've changed a lot Raven." "Well, it has been a long time since we last saw each other." Raven said in a soft voice that was almost hard for Bella to hear. "Edward will you help me get Raven's bags out of her…car?" Charlie asked with slight shock.

"Sure." Was all Edward said as he got up a followed Charlie to a black Chrysler 300 C sitting in his drive way. "What a beautiful car. I wonder how much it cost." Charlie asked in amazement. "About $25,000, but after I was done with all the upgrades and customization stuff its now worth about $50,000 or so." Raven answered from the porch with Bella right behind her. Bella felt embarrassed when she realized that she was drooling over her cousin's car. "How could you afford _that_?" Bella asked. "Well after my father died my mother remarried into a rich Germany family. Of course we had no idea he was rich until after he proposed to her. It was kind of a shock to us." Raven said with a bit of concern in her voice. "I wonder how she's doing." Raven mumbled to herself. "Well is there more to it then that, any other siblings?" Edward asked with a hint of interest in his voice. "No, I'm the only one. Michel can't have any children. So I ended up very spoiled. But my mother never let it get to my head, she always told me to be grateful for what we have." After a long pause Charlie popped his head out of the trunk and gave Raven a warm look. "Yea, your mom was always like that. I was afraid that after Derek died she would lose that part of her, but she always looked on the bright side of things. I'm glad she still happy and that she could move on." Charlie said with relief in his voice.

"Well what do ya say we get these bags in the house before it starts to rain?" Edward asked and Charlie simple nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about the rest Bella and I will get them." Raven said to them as they entered the house. "Ok yell if you need any more help." Charlie said as he started up the stairs to Bella's room. As Bella and Raven reached the car raven spoke to Bella like they were sisters. "He's gouges Bella. You are really lucky ya know. Most guys that I meet that were like him were stuck up and only wanted my family's money." "Well Edward's family is pretty rich them selves ya know." "Well I guess that would explain that shiny silver Volvo parked over there. At first I thought it was yours." "Mine? Oh no Charlie could never afford something like that." Bella said with a little bit of sadness in her voice when all of a sudden she heard a phone ringing. When she looked up Raven was looking down at her cell phone she filliped it up and was about to say hello when she just about dropped the phone.

"Tomm, is that you?" Your back? Really, for how long? Really, its over you don't have to go back!! That's great when can you get a flight to Washington? Because I'm in my cousins hometown of Forks. It's in the Olympic Peninsula. Yes I can pick you up in Seattle. Ok I'll see you in a couple of days. I love you bye." Then the phone shut and Raven through her arms around Bella and began to cry. "What is it Raven?" Bella asked as Charlie and Edward came back out wondering what was taking them so long. "My boyfriend Tomm is alive he survived it." "Survived what Raven?" "His tour of duty in Iraq. He was in the army I meet him when he was stationed in Germany for a while. Its weird he's originally from Seattle I'm surprised he didn't know where this place was." "Well let's get these in the house." Edward said and with that they all when into the house. When Edward nosiest two animal cages that Charlie brought in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what's in the Animal cages?" asked Edward. "Oh I hope you don't mind Uncle Charlie, but I have a couple of pets." Raven said with a hint of sweetness in her voice. "Well as long as you take care of them it will be alright." He said with a lot of guilt in his voice for not getting Bella a pet cat or dog. "So, what kind of animals do you have?" Bella asked excitedly. "Well, I have a pure black cat his name is Black Jack he's almost a year old, and don't laugh at this but I have a pet grey squirrel and his name is Foamy." Bella, Charlie and even Edward shouted at the same time. "You have a pet squirrel?!?!" all sounded equally surprised at this new information.

"Yea, what's the big deal? He's just a squirrel. And besides he stays out side during the day and he never runs away from home." "Whatever, people like what they like." Bella said looking at Edward with loving eyes. "Bella why don't you show Raven around." Charlie said and Bella nodded her head and went out side with raven and Edward fallowing her. "Do you mind if we take my car?" Raven asked earning a strange look from both Bella and Edward. "What, I just got this car and I haven't driven it all that much." Raven tries to explain to Bella and Edward as they stair at her like she crazy. "Fine I don't care if Edward doesn't mind." Bella said as she looked at Edward. "Um…sure why not." "Sweet. I know you'll just love my car." Raven said as she got in the driver side and stated the car.

Edward and Bella got in, Bella in front and Edward in back. "So where to?" Raven asked clearly excited to be going somewhere. "I think you should meet some of my friends. They should be at the sporting goods store." Bella said "Ok. How do you get there?" Raven asked getting even more excited about meeting people. "You just follow this road out then you turn to your left and go straight until you reach the highway, you turn right on the highway and follow it for about half a mile or until you see the first turn on your right, then you turn there and follow it and there will be the store." Bella's slightly confused Edward but Raven understood completely. "Ok let's go." Raven revved the engine and carefully backed out of the drive way. Once they hit the high way Bella could fell the car accelerating and fast. As she looked down at the speedometer and just about screamed at what she saw. "What the hell!!! Are you trying to kill us? Going 120 mph!! Are you crazy!!!?" Edward looked over to see what Bella was so freaked out about. "Bella you did the same thing when we were in Port-Angeles." Edward said as a chuckle escaped from his throat. "That's not fair Edward. Remember Charlie's a cop." Bella sounded frustrated as she crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Fine I'll slow down. God you're slightly a paranoides mädchen. You really need to loosen up a bit." Raven said with a big smirk on her face.

"Good that's…wait what did you call me?" Bella asked and at this point very confused. "Paranoides mädchen means paranoid girl in German." Raven said trying hard not to laugh. "Well ok as long as it's not bad. Oh the turn is coming up." And as quickly as Bella uttered the words the car took a sharp right and drifted onto a dirt road and suddenly pulled up to the front of the store in a big cloud of dust.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mike, Jessica, Anglia, Tyler, and the rest of them all turned there heads to the shiny black car as a semi-tall black haired blue eyed girl dress in a pair of light blue denim jeans with zig-zag bright neon green and dark black checkerboard pattern and a black tank top with a band logo on it that no one seemed to recognize. As she walked closer everyone seemed to notice Bella and Edward behind her. "Hey, Bella!" Mike said completely ignoring Edward. But before any one could say anything more Raven spoke up. "Hallo, bist du mus Freunde Bella's. Mein Name ist Raven. Sprechen irgendwelche von dir Deutsches?" As she said this everyone just stared at her not knowing what to say. Raven looked around realizing that no one understood her at all she finally said one last thing in German "Nien, Brunnen, der ok ich ist, sprechen Englisch!"

"Um…what did you just say?" Jessica asked quietly. "Oh I'm sorry it just a reflex, living in Germany and all." "You lived in Germany!!" Tyler asked like he just meet some famous person who was explaining their new world tour. "Yes I did, now if your still wondering what I said I'll gladly tell you." "Oh please tell us." Mike said as though he were jalousie or something. "Um…ok…well I said 'Hello, you must be Bella's friends. My name is Raven. Do any of you speak German? No, that's ok I speak English!'" Raven said like she had gone through this before. "By the way what band is that on your shirt?" Edward asked trying to shift the mood slightly. "Oh, you mean this. Well when I lived in Deer Park on the other side of the cascades, my friend Felix and I were in love with this local band called The Gutterballs and she and I bought these at the last concert we went to. I have an STN one back at the house." Raven said. "Um…what dose STN stand for?" Jessica asked kind of dazed by all the strange things that just happened. "Well STN is short for Small Town Nation."

Raven was all of a sudden over come with all sorts of fun memories. "Hey what's wrong, Raven? Are you ok?" Mike asked with a little too much concern in his voice. "Huh? Oh…nothing just remembering the time when STN's bass player Boone went to one of the concerts in a spider man…man thong." "Um…why would you want to remember that?" Mike asked slightly disgusted at the thought of a guy in a man thong. "Cause it was funny and Boone is a smexy beast." "Um…ok whatever." Mike said as he walked over to the Raven's car. "Be careful it's new." Raven said as she saw Mike walk over to her car. "What kind of car is it?" asked Angela "It's a 2006 Chrysler 300 C. I have two more cars, one truck, and a motorcycle back at my home in Germany." Raven said a bit sad that she didn't have her babies with her. This time it was Edward who spoke up. "Why do have so many cars?" "Well I like to race and all the race tracks I go to have different race vehicle rules so I just decided to get the kind of vehicle needed for each one."

"You race!?!?" Bella asked shocked and very hopeful that she might get to ride while Raven was racing. "No Bella, not with out me." Edward said in that kind of 'I'll protect you till' I die' tone. "Hey I have an idea! Why don't we have a race between Cullen and Raven and see whose car is faster." Mike Said with an evil mischievous gleam in his eye. "No, I rather not. You see my cars have been modified for the race tracks and there not exactly street legal here in the states." Raven said kind of regretting the fact that she shared the racing thing. "But you drive this one now and Chief Swan hasn't said anything to you about it, has he?" Mike said very hopeful that he could get to see Cullen lose to a girl. "When I got here in the states my car was already here and back at a Chrysler dealership in Seattle getting the racing parts taken out and shipped back to my home in Germany. So yea it's street legal." Raven said with a glad tone in her voice. Then Bella suddenly looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "Hey we should get going 'cause I've got to make dinner before Charlie gets home." At this Edward looked at her almost forgetting where he was 'cause he was so board. "Ok let's head home. See you guys at school on Monday." Bella and Edward started to walk to the car with Raven right behind them, when Raven called out to Bella's friends "It was nice to meet you see you on Monday!!" And with that she got in the drivers seat and shut the door.

As soon as she did her car roared to life as she revved the engine and looked in the rearview mirror and saw all of Bella's friends with their mouths hanging wide open. "Ha ha ha the look on their faces is priceless." Bella said as she looked out the window. "Alright lets go." Raven said trying to suppress the giggles. The next thing anyone knew they we're gone and on their way home. "What the….her car is fricken fast. She would have beat Cullen easily even without the racing parts in her car." Mike said as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. When they finally mad it home Bella went strait into the kitchen while Edward quickly fallowed. "So what now? Besides making dinner." Raven said dully clearly board when there was a sudden knock at the door. "Raven could you get that I'm kind of busy right now." Bella said trying to make dinner in a hurry hoping to have it done by the time Charlie got home. "Sure." Raven said as she got up to answer the door. "Hello Swan residen….HAYLIE!!!!!!! How did you know where I was? Who told you? Why did you come? How did you get here? And why didn't you call first?" Raven asked confused as to how her best friend in the world got there. "That's no way to great a friend Raven. Now then, can I come in or are you going to gawk like that all night holding the door." Haylie said with a heavy Australian accent.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow it's been a long time since I've written anything on this story. I've just recently finished reading Eclipse and I think I dislike Jacob more then I did before. I mean come he just needs to get over Bella and except that she loves Edward. I also think that he needs to find some one else and stop a depressed moping ball of werewolf. Sorry I didn't mean to rant and sorry to all of you who are fans of Jacob, but I just can't stand him.

Chapter 5

'Sure come on in, make your self at home." Raven said still slightly shocked that Haylie was here. "Who is it Raven?" Bella asked from the kitchen while trying to peer into the living room. "It's my friend Haylie. I hope you don't mind I swear I didn't tell her I was here." Raven said with the utmost sincerity. "It's true I asked her mother where she was. I didn't know that it was big secret. If you want I'll find a hotel or something to stay at while I'm here." Haylie said while getting the phone book off the end table. "You won't find any hotels around here." Edward said in a flat monotone voice. "I'm sure my dad won't mind an extra house guest for a few days until we can work something out." Bella said in a pleasantly soothing voice. Just a few seconds later Bella's dad came home wondering why there was a shiny new Volkswagen Bug in the driveway.

"Um…why is there a…wait who are you?" Charlie asked looking straight at Haylie. "Uncle Charlie it's my fault that she's here. You see she's my friend haylie and I guess my mom told her that I was here and she just got here like maybe 3 minutes before you got here." Raven explained. "Can she stay here for a few days so we can work something out? That is if you don't mind, I'm sure she won't be a bother to you." Charlie looked down at Raven, then Haylie, then Bella, and then back to Raven. He stood there and thought for a minute when he finally gave his answer. "Alright but only for a couple of weeks, 2 at the most." At this Raven jumped and gave her uncle a big hug. "Thank you so much!!!" Raven said and practically picked up her friend and all her bags and ran up stares. "Come on I'll go show you what room I have and where we're going to put your stuff." Haylie got up and let out a big sigh at her friends enthusiasm and headed for the stares. "By the way, what's your name?" Charlie asked Haylie before she got to the stares. "It's Haylie Pharr, and thank you for letting me stay at your house." Haylie said as she went up the stares to where Raven was waiting for here. "Well I'd better go its getting late, I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

"Ok see you tomorrow, Bye Edward." Bella said after she gave Edward a quick kiss. "Dad dinners done." At hearing thin Charlie walks into the kitchen and inhales the wonderful aroma. "Mmmmm, what are we having? It smells good." "We're having lasagna and garlic bread, Raven, Haylie dinners done!!!" A few minutes later Rave and Haylie come flying down the stares and seat themselves at the table and waited for Bella to set the dinner on the table. "So, Uncle Charlie what's for dinner?' Raven asked almost as if she hadn't eaten in over a week. "Lasagna and garlic bread" Was all Charlie could get out before Raven and Haylie shouted practically at the same time. "LASAGNA THAT'S MY FAVORITE!!!!!!" Charlie Gives the two girls a strange look and sighs, and then mumbles to himself. "What have I done….letting another girl into this house?"

After a few moments Raven realizes the strange look she's receiving from her uncle and lowers her head ashamed. "Sorry for the out burst…it's just that back home I.." "You don't have say sorry it's kind of strange to have some one so loud in the house…I think that having both you and your friend here will make the house happier." Charlie said smiling at his niece. "Thanks Uncle Charlie!!! Come on Haylie lets go put your stuff in Bella's room."


End file.
